


That 'if you love me, let me know, before it's too late' prompt- 11 and Rose

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose get trapped in a war zone, they have to face they might not both make it out alive.





	That 'if you love me, let me know, before it's too late' prompt- 11 and Rose

“If you love me, let me know, before its too late.”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed at that, trying to ignore the tears welling in his eyes.

“Don’t say that,” he told her, voice quiet and angry as he stooped to lift her into his arms. “You’ll be fine. I’ll have you fixed up in the TARDIS in no time.”

Finally in his arms, Rose managed to quirk an eyebrow at him even through the pain. He’d taken off his tweed jacket, wrapped it tight around the wound in her thigh, but the bullet had torn through the femoral artery and blood was still pouring from the wound, seeping into the once-light brown jacket.

“An’ ya think you’ll make it through that warzone?” she asked him, trying for a tongue-touched smile.

It came out as more of a grimace, and the Doctor’s hearts clenched.

“I’m not losing you,” he said in response. “Not today.”

Rose reached up to fiddle weakly with his bowtie then, focusing on the scrap of fabric rather than his face. She was losing a lot of blood, he knew, and she was becoming paler. Already she was growing heavy in his arms.

“Prove it,” Rose mumbled softly, her voice almost failing to reach even his ears. She blinked, looked up at him, tears welling in her own eyes. “I don’t wanna leave you alone.”

Tight-lipped, he pressed a kiss to her brow, before straightening his back, taking a deep breath, and stepping out of the little hut they’d taken shelter in.

_He wasn’t going to lose Rose Tyler today._


End file.
